A not so Romantic Adventure but still romantic!
by topaz.berlitz
Summary: "GROW UP!" he said while throwing a pillow to his face. "Oh come on topaz!" he chuckled and reached the pillow that landed to his face. She puffed a cheek and stood, trying to ignore him. But how could she? His reddish brown messy hair makes her laugh, his smile makes her blush and his words makes her smile. They obviously like each other.


**Chapter one:**

**_Topaz's P.O.V._**

"GROW UP!" he said while throwing a pillow to his face.

"Oh come on topaz!" he chuckled and reached the pillow that landed to his face. She puffed a cheek and stood, trying to ignore him.

But how could she? His reddish brown messy hair makes her laugh, his smile makes her blush and his words makes her smile. They obviously like each other, but they don't know that they DO like each other…

Alex laughed again and threw the pillow to her, she caught the pillow and putting it back down on the sofa.

"Whatever Alex!" she stuck her tongue out playfully and gathered her notes a about the history of Sinnoh.

"hey! where are ya going!" he stood up and jogged behind her.

"out" she said with annoyance in her voice, "Oh come on Miss grumpy wumpy fa-".

She walked out of the house, Alex ran tackled her and they both fell to the ground.

"What the, Al-" "shhhh" he covered her mouth with her hand. He pointed the helicopter with a "G" sign painted on both sides of the Helicopter. Her eyes widened as she sat up, removing his hand from her mouth. She started to ran through her notes.

"I know them! They're familiar!"

"Oh know you don't Topaz! Don't go in this kind of stuff again! Last time when you stopped Team Magma and Team Aqua You almost fell!"

She rolled her eyes, still scanning her notes "sheesh! I just almost fell into that deadly lava!".

He raised two fingers up "That's not all! Team Rocket almost got you! It's a good thing I was there to stop them!" she stopped and looked at him saying "Well it's a good thing that you were there huh? My hero" she giggled and looked through her notes again.

He looked at his hand, he was blushing very intensely, "J-Just..err.. Be careful okay!?", she smiled and nodded "Sure thing Alex!" she immediately dashed to her room, putting her books and papers down.

**_Alex's P.O.V._**

"Let me see.. if they have the G sign, their group name must be..".

_She doesn't understand, I was serious back there,_ he thought. He opened the door to her bedroom while his Charmander following him.

"Hey Topaz, I was serious.."

"Oh I know!" she was putting some piles of paper from a box to her table.

Alex shook his head "No, LISTEN.. I AM SERIOUS"

"I know! I heard you! No need to repeat "

. He sighed and walked to her "Look Topaz" he cupped her face, "Please be safe, I don't want to lose my girlfr-.. I mean my bestfriend!" saying with a worried face.

_Oh Crap! It's a good thing I stopped! I was supposed to say Girlfriend!_

"If you're really worried, just go with me!" she smiled, putting his hands down away from her cheeks.

_"Wait, Wait! It's like she's asking me if I can go out with her!"._

"Sure thing Topaz No problem, I'm bored anyway" he said, trying to be cool.

_Next day_

"Okay! Here we go!.. Try to be calm.. we are just having an adventure.. together..the two of us.. alone.." he looked at outside his window, seeing her wearing a white shirt with a black cardigan and red skirt, his face became red as a tomato.

"wow.. "Stop it ! Stop it!" he said while slapping his face. "Calm down Alex! Calm down!".

**_Topaz's P.O.V._**

"Finally! I know where to find their base!" she pushed the doorbell and after a minute or so Alex opened the door.

"Hey there hot stuff" he joked, holding his backpack.

She bit her lip and pushed him lightly "Oh be quiet!".

Alex was wearing a black jacket, a white shirt as an inner, _"wow, he looks really..really...hot..cute..."_

Alex was waving his hand in front of her face "hello? Earth to Topaz! Hello?".

She noticed that she was staring at him for a long time and she turned around and said "Come on! Let's start our journey!".


End file.
